Black Pig
Black Pig was born year 1899 in the name Amano Aghakanza as a God of Evilness in Seattle. His momma was a human named Amaria Aghakanza and his poppa was an Elvish God of Good named Suron. Black Pig is a God of Shadow Fire and has several special powers related to that. Black Pig was treated good by his parents that didn't know that he was evil. Black Pig was dissapointed with his parents because they were both good and they tried to make him use his special powers for good. He planned to kill them both sometime... At the Christmas Eve 1905, Black Pig turned them into burning objects and melted them down. He was only six years, but he could survive. In a few months he had created a small army that he used for looting. He sent them out to kill his enemies and burn their villages. Black Pig's army grew a lot bigger. He had lots of orcs in his army. His and their first big war was at 1908 and got the name Russia Front . That war ended with a victory and a new allie... Bombeidas Idiotas. The same year Amano Aghakanza changed his name to...Black Pig! Black Pig and Bombeidas became great friends and allies. Through him, Black Pig had an access to Bombeidas master, General Rollballx and his army. One year later, Black Pig went to one of his blacksmiths and asked him to craft a sword for him. The blacksmith agreed and started to craft the sword. A few days later, the sword was done, and given to Black Pig. Black Pig went in to a cave with Shadow and Dark fire inside it. In there, he defiled it with ancient Dark Magic and Shadow Fires. He named the sword Arzul. He and Bombeidas went out for many adventures together. They looted, corrupted and murdered. Black Pig once had an idea to seek and destroy all his living relatives. Soon, that idea got to become reality. Black Pig, Bombeidas and a couple of Rollballbocks marched to the land of the elfs to find out more about Suron, Black Pig's father. As expected, they were stopped at the entreance to the elfs. Bombeidas just ordered the Rollballbocks to destroy the big gate and the guards. Lots of elfs ran to the gate as reinforcements, but the Rollballbocks destroyed them all. They marched through batallions of elfs on their way to the nearest temple. It wasn't far to the temple in the village. When they were there, Black Pig took Arzul and cut the gates in two pieces. The fifteen Rolballbocks went in and surrounded the enemies. Black Pig asked the priest where Suron's brother was right now. He spoke some words in elvish and told him that he rests in a temple 12 miles away. Black Pig told Bombeidas that he could handle that himself, and simply teleported there. Akura, Suron's brother stood on an altar. When Black Pig arrived he took his sword and striked it against Black Pig's throat. Black Pig backed off and blocked. When Akura's sword hit Black Pig's sword it broke into pieces. Black Pig laughed and stuck his sword in Akuras belly. Akura catched fire and exploded. Black Pig had a look at Arzul and smiled. It didn't even have a single scratch. He went out from Akuras temple, and smiled. Lots of elfs with bows, probably about 3.000 looked at him. They shooted away the arrows towards Black Pig. Black Pig shouted and pushed his hands towards the arrows. A shockwave of energy striked against the arrows. When the arrows touched the shockwave, they were pulverised. Black Pig laughed again. The elfs threw away their bows. With a scream they drew their sword and ran towards Black Pig. He jumped right into the middle of them and striked all around with Arzul. Elfs fell down. Black Pig just said something in elvish. When the elfs heard it, they ran away from him. They didn't come far before they caught fire. Black Pig laughed and teleported to Bombeidas. They travelled back to Seattle. On their way they saw about 550 swordfighters, leaded by a bear. Bombeidas ordered the Rollballbocks to surround them. The bear just presented himself as: Allt Jag Bryr Mig Om Är Ormar Och Gift (Everything I Care For Is Snakes And Venom). He wondered if Black Pig had money. If he had, AJBMOÄOOG (Allt Jag Bryr Mig Om Är Ormar Och Gift) would become his allie for a quarter a millenium. Black Pig said yes and they started the journey. The Raid Against the Elves suceeded